Secrets
by KiaMianara
Summary: slash - Wandering the nightly base can prove to be dangerous even for those considered dangerous themselves, which in Blitzwing's case leads to revelations he would have liked to keep secret.
1. Chapter 1

I picked up the idea that Blitzwing can physically separate here:  ride6 . deviantart . com  
and to keep it short: I banged my head against the metaphorical wall realising that it is indeed that simple.

Was kind of like a reality check, like "They aren't real; they can do whatever you like." Funny I had to be reminded of that ^^;

Seeing that I read that story exactly two day ago and usually also get nightmares of movies two days after I actually watched them I seem to have some kind of restrains in my brain . . . other than that I don't know what I should say about this; except maybe that I'm for once not sure if this will stay like this. It's at least more probable I'll write a second chapter for this than for any other short fic I wrote so far.

'_bla_' Icy over com/bond

'**bla**' Hothead over com/bond

'bla' Random over com/bond

At least for now. I'll change that as soon as I know how.

WARNING  
Contains hints on onesided sexual desire between two male beings expressed in almost rape.  
Don't like, don't read, don't tell.

*~*~*~*~*~*

It wasn't exactly a difficult task to follow Megatron's gaze and read the raw emotions in his optics when they followed a certain seeker lately, but still no one noticed or at least no one saw fit to warn said seeker about what was looming behind his back. Lugnut was too intoxicated by his all mighty leader's shire presence to even consider thinking about that his master might be mortal enough to have carnal desires, or metallic in their case; Blackarachnia was so seldom in their base one had to wonder if she actually still was a Decepticon and Starscream . . . well, Starscream was too intoxicated with his own narcissism to notice anything. Professor Sumdac probably noticed since no one actually paid heed to his presence when it wasn't about an invention or something alike, but he saw no reason to actually voice his discovery. No one would have listened to him anyway, which left Blitzwing almost unaware of the danger; almost, because one part of him noticed.

_'He iz planning somezing'_ the observant of the three personas – by most called 'Icy' although he wasn't very fond of that designation – stated as a matter of fact after a rather uninteresting briefing with their commander.

**'Vor onze ve agree on somezing'** Hothead – named so for oblivious reasons – responded, while the third persona, dubbed 'Random' since his statements most of time seemed to be just that, didn't even care what they were talking about.

'Vhat do you get vhen you kross Blitzwing with a chicken?'

_'Dis iz vorrying me. We should keep away vrom him vor a vhile.' _

**'I'm not going to run vrom anyzing.'**

_'I'm just zaying ve should keep out of his vay.' _

'zhree eggs' Random gave the answer to his own question, but seeing that he was still ignored by his 'roommates' he took over the body they shared to wander the nightly base and maybe find some distraction.

A very bad idea how he had to learn very soon.

"Has no one taught you it's dangerous to walk alone at night."

"Uzually I'm zee reazon vor zhat" Random replied, but his usual omnipresent jack-o'-lantern grin falter slightly.  
Icy was always suspicious of others, even when he didn't voice it, but when he did he usually had good reason to and having Megatron pressed against his back like this gave Random a very good idea just _what _the other had meant.

Becoming aware of the trouble the other had gotten them in Hothead instantly forgot about his still running argument with Icy and tried to take over and get their leader off their chassis – with the added bonus, that it was Icy who would, as the 'original' persona, later be in trouble for 'losing control' about his 'glitch' – but a hand on Random's face made that impossible.

In any other situation Icy would have given Megatron credit for figuring out they couldn't switch when something or someone touched the only part they didn't share, especially considering that if nothing else they all three agreed on keeping their secrets secret.  
But this wasn't any other situation, this was dangerous for them all and fear had never really settled well with him.

"Now you don't plan on running away from me, do you, Blitzwing?"

Usually Random would have had a reply ready he at least would find funny, but when he was pressed against the wall next to them by his leader, one of his hands roaming down his frame while the other wandered to his neck without leaving his face, panic blow away his very access to his vocalizer.

**'Zhat'z it. I'll so kick his . . .' **

_'Have you lost it? Vhen you do zhat he vill know!' _

**'Zhen you have a plan?' **

_'Vorking on it.' _

Random whimpered and tried to kick the larger mech off when the wandering hand casually stroke over his cod piece, filling the terrified younger one with painful arousal and shame about his body's betrayal.

And what did his so called stronger halves? Argue.

'Guyz?'

_'I kan't zhink like zhat' _Icy barked back, starting to panic himself. He knew he had to provide the other with a plan before thinks either escalated or they blew their cover . . . or both, but he just . couldn't . think.

Megatron's hand went north again, roaming over Blitzwing's chest, making the triple-changer fight back harder to protect his spark, but it was in vain. Out of the three different personas Random was the weakest and they all knew it, so when he heard the treacherous sound of his chest plate opening he did the only thing he could in this situation: he broke the second rule of being Blitzwing and cried for his brothers.

The cry wasn't even half voiced when it was suddenly Megatron finding himself thrown against a wall, irritated facing two only almost identically but at least equally aggravated seekers standing between him and the object of his desire, leaving him far too shocked to even think about defending himself when a pair of fists came raining down on him.

"Zee . only . one . alloved . ta . pick . on . him . iz . uz!"

Hothead literally beat the lesson into the Decepticon leader, while Icy gathered his sobbing youngest brother in his arms and locked the almost violated spark back behind the safety of his chest amour again.

No one alive had known they weren't just suffering of personality disorder but actually _were_ three different mech, three brothers to be exactly, who happened to be able to physically merge.  
Why was a mystery even to them, but it had become an imperative matter of survival to stay one being with three personas most of time long ago.

"Let him be. Ve need to leave."

Hothead growled and kicked the battered form of Megatron, but complied and followed his brothers out of the mine that was currently Decepticon headquarters.

Icy gave his still sobbing youngest brother into Hothead's arms before he transformed.

"Get up."

"Vhat? No vay."

"Sofort, Hothead!"

The red faced (ex-) Decepticon growled.

"Don't call me zat."

"Do you remember our original names?"

" . . . Nein, but I von't flee eizer."

"Do you want to vait until Megatron recovers?"

When their (ex-)leader's designation was mentioned Random began to shiver anew and Hothead strengthened his hold on him protectively.

"Nein" he admitted again, but still hesitated. He knew Icy was right. They needed to get somewhere safe and recover until they could merge again for Random's sake. Not because he was the youngest of them, or not exactly sane either, but because of an old battle wound making it impossible for him to keep his systems stable and working for a longer period of time on his own.

Still, being a coward really wasn't part of his core programming.

"Tactical retreat?" Icy offered not having the patience or time left for another discussion.

" . . . Vine" the second oldest finally gave in, holding onto the elder with one hand, while cradling the youngest between them with the other.

He hated his brothers not only sometimes, but they still were family and would do anything for each other, although they would always deny it when asked.

"Vhere are we going?"

"Detroid."

"Autobotz?!"

"Zhey at least won't juzt kill uz."

Again Hothead had to admit the other was right. The Autobots in general weren't known to just take advantage of 'helpless' enemies – they would be Decepticons if they would – and especially the leader of this bunch seemed to have a 'good spark', but that still left one thing open.

" . . . You do ze talking."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, yes, it has been a while and this isn't the best thing I've done so far and it's not going to get much better (at least in this part) yadda yadda yadda.

Anyway. I hope some of you still find it amusing, it will get a bit beeter in the next part, I think.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"There is no way Megatron is letting that nutcase walk around by himself, given that he doesn't have some lose bolds himself" Ratchet grumped when the Autobots left their warehouse turned headquarter after hearing in the news of Blitzwing's appearance in a neighbouring district of Detroit and thus far too close to home for comfort.

"It's indeed strange. We should prepare for an ambush."

"But can we still call it an ambush when we expect it?"

Even in their car modes the others were able to shoot Bumblebee annoyed glares.

"What? I'm just saying."

Prowl preferred not to reply anything. Call it ninja-senses if you like, but he just _knew_ that they had something big in the coming and it had to do with Blitzwing. That the triplechanger seemed to be waiting for them, doing nothing but causing panic solely with his presence wasn't helping the foreboding feeling the slightest. What made it even worse was that he, too, seemed nervous, optics roaming alternately over the sky, to an alley behind him and the open street. Their arrival on the other hand seemed to put the Decepticon at ease. Could this possible become any weirder? Well, of course it could, but not much.

"What do you want, Blitzwing? Is that another scheme from Megatron?" Optimus asked suspiciously, mirroring the motion of the triblechanger's optics in hope to notice any trap before it closed above them. Surprisingly enough the other's cold persona stayed in control without the slightest hint of a suppressed change, which made it at least possible although unlikely he was honest when replying, that while Megatron played an important role in their current predicament the decision to come here had been solely theirs.

"Yeah, sure, like you would just come here on your own."

"I kan do vat ever I like."

"Then what _are_ you doing here on your own?"

"Waitin vor u."

The Autobots starred at Blitzwing in disbelieve.

"I say we trash him and go home" Bumblebee offered confused. The Decepticon was making even less sense then usually and that without constantly switching his personality, which was at least as scary considering whom they were facing as if he would and couldn't mean anything good in his book, but Optimus wouldn't have any of it. The triblechanger's behaviour was admittedly very odd, even for a mech who seemed to be the living definition of "odd", but this was not the "he is planning something" or the "he is just a nutcase" kind of odd and apparently Prowl thought alike.

"And what do you wand from us?"

The mumbled answer shocked even Bumblebee into complete silence. Optimus had to actually try three times before he could manage to get his vocalizer running.

"Come again?"

"I . . . request ur help" Blitzwing repeated hesitatingly, especially the next word coming out as if it pained him. "Protection, vor me und my brothers."

"Woah, time out. Brothers? You mean, like, more of you?" Bumblebee shrieked terrified by the very idea of having more than one Blitzwing running around when one was already more than a handful.

"He'z referring tu uz, glitchhead!"

Shocked to the core the whole Autobot team safe Ratchet stepped back. The old medic had seen too much in the Great War to blow a circuit over a second Blitzwing with the face of the angry persona stepping out of the alley behind the first one, with a third, probably the crazy one, cradled in his arm, but it was easily in the top five. It seemed as if the original Blitzwing had separated into his three personas, but that wasn't possible, was it?

"It would be vor just a vew dayz. Wi will leave zis planet az zoon az we recovere."

"Seit wann denn das?"

„Willst du lieber hier bleiben?"

The redfaced Blitzwing growled, but then shook his head, seeing the other's point. But Primus frag it, he didn't have to like it!

"Can't we just all go home and pretend this never happened?" Bulkhead requested insecure. This wasn't a situation anyone could have prepared them for and Optimus felt temped to agree, but he couldn't. They had just been asked for help and that was what he had been taught being an Autobot was about, even if it was a Decepticon.

"Prowl, can I have a word with you?"

The ninja-bot nodded, following what could be considered their leader, although usually he rather took the role of a caretaker, a few steps away from the others.

"You're a better observer then I. What do you think about this?"

"Honestly? I think he's telling the truth."

The black and golden mech waited until Optimus motioned him to continue.

"I'm not sure what to make of them being brothers, but my guess is they had a major falling out with Megatron and either defected or are taking it into consideration.

Still, I option against taking them with us. This could still be an admittedly crazy trick."

"Possibly too crazy to be a trick maybe?"

It was less a question than anything else. Prowl suppressed a groan. Why was Optimus asking him in the first place when he had already made up his mind?

"We can't just ignore them. We're the good guys after all, but still . . . drive ahead and hide the All Spark fragments somewhere safe. Just because I have a good spark doesn't mean I'm down right stupid."

The ninja-bot nodded. He still would prefer to actually follow Bulkhead's suggestion and just leave, but Prime was right and so he speed off to the old warehouse that was their base and home now. They _were_ the good guys after all and this new settlement proved his faith in Optimus' leader qualities was justified.

The red and blue mech circled air though his vents, bracing himself for the real confrontation that was likely to come next, and went back to the others.

"I'll give you one week. You won't leave the base and I reserve the right to kick you out the moment I only so much as get suspicious about you. And Ratchet will dissemble your weapons."

Surprisingly the red headed persona had no complaints against that, obliviously seeing at least this point, Bumblebee on the other hand had.

"But Boss-bot, he's a nutcase."

"So are you and we're still keeping you around."

Ratchet had to fight hard not to burst out in laughter at Bumblebee's dump face – to bad Prowl hadn't seen this, but he would make sure to let the ninja-bot know – but the kid still had a valid point and he told Optimus so.

"They _are_ Decepticons after all."

The blue faced Blitzwing sneered and ripped off the violet symbols showing his alliance without hesitation, throwing them in the dust.

"It zuited uz bezt, but survival comez first" he declared, folding his arms.

"Right. I'm so~ convinced."

"On more wort and I'll . . ."

"Reiß dich zusammen!"

The angry persona's growl became even more aggravated, but he let his brother dominate him again, although it was evident he wouldn't back down a third time and even Bumblebee recognised it to be better to just shut up and hid behind Bulkhead's much larger frame.

"But Prime . . ."

"My decision is final. Let's go home before this place gets too crowded."

Again the Icy's optics roamed over the sky, half expecting Megatron to show off any second, but nothing happened so he let the medic do his work and then took his youngest brother while the other transformed.

"Why do I hafe tu drive anyvay?" Hothead complained when his brother sat down on his back and kept an optic on the sky behind them.

"I flew uz here and u wanted ze tank. Now stop complaining and vatsch ze roat."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Guess who finally managed to get something done.? Come one, guess. Okay, yeah, so obviously that's me. I'm not happy with this chapter and I probably won't with the next one either (if I ever manage to write that), but who cares. Obviously there are many out there who think this is good enough, so I'll try to continue ^^;

Anyway, have fun

*~*~*~*~*~*

"You know, I'll just skip the screaming part as well as asking what a Decepticon is doing here and just sum it up as a big WHAT THE FUCK?!?!"

"Actually they are _three_ Decepticons" Bumblebee noted, trying to keep Sari away from the self proclaimed brothers.

"Not helping, Bee, absolutely _not_ helping!"

"You younglings make that out between yourselves, but you three" Ratchet said pointing at the Blitzwings "Will come with me. You need repairs."

"Ve kan take kare of zat just fine."

Before the other knew what was going on the old med-bot had already grabbed some of his neck cables and pulled him down to optic-level.

"Listen up, Punk. No matter if Bot or Con I won't let anyone run around damaged in _my_ base, so you either move your aft in my med-bay or I will drag you there by your tailfins, is that understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Satisfied with the reply Ratchet let go of the larger mech and walked ahead, the Decepticons following him silently, but throwing each other irritated glazes. They couldn't quite decided whenever or not this was a positive development. Repairs sounded good, too good actually. The most positive outcome they could have hoped for had been to be given the chance to regenerate more or less in peace and anything that went beyond that naturally worried them.

"Lay him on that table and get out of my way. I need to run some scans."

Wearily the brothers complied, although they remained hovering over the berth, but on the other hand had the medic never defined "out of the way" and on the other side of the berth they weren't causing him trouble, so Ratchet let it slip for now. It made checking their systems easier, but aside from being chronically underfueled they were considerable fine. The unconscious one however seemed to have a problem with his power core, so he got his tools and sedatives. He could of course also just use Sari's key, but some things were better done the traditional way and the thought to let the key anywhere near them didn't settle well with the seasoned medic.

"Wat do yu want wiz zat needle?"

"Sedate him of course. It would be cruel to fix him while he can feel pain. Are there any things I should know before I begin?"

"He iz ticklish."

The old med-bot preferred to graze that with an answer and just waited for a moment longer for something else to be revealed, before going back to his scan results and inserting the sedation.

Now being an old med-bot Ratchet had seen much, but he had never seen something this ... unusual and he already included Sari's key here. His patient had a medium sized gash in his power core, small enough to not cause immediate termination, but at the same time large enough to eventually lead to it should it stay unthreatened, and what was really strange in his book was that he couldn't find any other damage. Actually that was even impossible, especially since it looked as if it was an old wound that had healed by itself only to be ripped open again not long ago.

"How the slag did that happen?"

"Keine Ahnung."

"Ve don't know. He waz like zis vor az long az we kan remember."

"Nobody just wakes up and has a fragging gash in their powercore" Ratchet argued and started to clean the wound, although he had to give it to them that they at least knew how to keep themselves clean. He had seen a certain yellow youngling in a worse state.

"Belief wat yu want, but zat'z wat happened."

"You are his brothers, you _should_ know."

"Ve don't iven now for sure ve really are brotherz."

"Mute it, Icy. Zat's none of hiz business."

"He'z a medic, Hothead. He needz to know."

Icy and Hothead, Ratchet mused, would very likely end up killing Bumblebee, because there was no way the youngling would _not_ end up giving in his credits as soon as he heard about those nick names. Truth be told it was indeed very tempting; fitting, yes, but also tempting.

Shaking his head over younglings and their strange habits the red and white mech concentrated on initiating a full system scan on the third brother and carefully welding the gash. Strangely enough the ongoing bickering didn't bother him in the slightest. It just reminded him very strongly of another pair of brothers, twins to be exactly. They used to argue like that whenever they could, but he surely didn't envy what poor slagger dared to mess with one and for a moment Ratchet wondered what might have become of them, but then he remembered that they actually had been a royal pain in the aft and decided he rather stayed oblivious to their current whereabouts.

"Hothead and Icy, hu? Well, then what do you call him?"

Who would have thought? These two even ducked like the twins when they were caught talking about things they actually hadn't meant to say out loud and he wondered if maybe he was currently working with triplets, but that was simply impossible. Not as impossible as the gash, but the spark-fragments would be too small and weak to support the respective systems, at least was that the state of research when he had last visited the Medical Research Facility in Iacon.

" ... Random."

In that moment Ratchet guessed he experienced what it meant to be Bumblebee's age, only that he had the experience and self-control to _not_ to say how fitting he thought that nickname was. Instead he just asked if they had real designations, too.

"No."

"No?"

"Ve don't remember."

"Big deal. Ve don't remember _anyzing_."

Ordering Icy on the second berth to run a deep scan on him, too, Ratchet frowned, before he requested a more detailed explanation.

"There iz nothing to explain. Ve woke up on a cold battlefield, he waz hurt and we knew we could merge, somehow, did it and stayed like thiz for the longezt time" the blue faced Blitzwing replied hesitatingly, daring the third with looks to do anything to stop him.

"So Blitzwing ..."

"Iz the name they gave uz in the inzane azylum."

Again the medic wisely refrained from commenting on that. Every one of them had declared the mech on more than one occasion a complete nutcase and given the circumstances it wasn't surprising they ended up in such a facility, but this was a completely new situation. For a moment the curiosity of his younger vorns flickered up inside him, demanding to study this so called "merging" and work out the process, but said need became soon dormant again. He wasn't a young, energetic student anymore, willing and wanting to learn everything. He still was as passionate about his job, but also content now with learning through asking and listening and what he had heard so far was enough to brood over for a while.

Obviously were those three for whatever reason able to combine their bodies into one, probably based on the combining technique of the gestalt-teams used in the Great War, but instead of becoming stronger and inevitable larger they probably packed the additional compartments into special subspace pockets. It would also explain the whole triple-changer matter, but although it was an interesting topic to discus definitely not worth the trouble.

"Everything okay. You next."

"Wat about him?"

"Let Random sleep off his sedatives. He should be perfectly alright in a few hours."

"Wat do yu mean wiz that?" Hothead asked, trying to sit up again, but Ratchet wouldn't have managed so long as a medic if he wouldn't be able to hold his patients down.

"I meant ... holy Primus. Now I've seen everything" the old medic shouted surprised, starring at his scanner.

"Wat? _Wat_?"

"I can't believe it, but it appears you are in fact triplets; the spark-readings leave no doubt. Perfectly healthy triplets I might add."

Icy tried to say something, but looked more like one those gill breathers, fishes. Hothead just stayed where he was and for a moment Ratchet couldn't have sworn they were both ready to break out in tears, but the moment passed and all that happened was that Icy sat down at Random's side and clasped his triplet's servo tight, although he tried to hide it behind his back.

The medic rolled his optic – a gesture he had picked up from Captain Fanzone at one point, he believed – and announced he would get them some energon. What was it with the youth and their inability to take care of themselves anyway?

In the doorway a quivering "Thank you" caught his audios and smirking satisfied in the knowledge that even in a bunch of evil Decepticons was something good he replied "You're welcome" and then went to get the promised energon.

*~*~*~*

It hadn't been an imagination, Megatron, Lord of all Decepticons, decided. He had seen three Blitzwing, each presenting one of the three personalities of the original, but, judging from his sore and much dented jaw, the strength hadn't been split up. That was good, really good actually.

The silver tyrant couldn't say when his obsession with the crazy persona of the altogether not exactly sane Blitzwing had started, but he knew that he wanted him and only him all to himself and now he could have that. The unwanted additions were gone. The angry one had the strength, the cold one had processor, but the livid one ... he had no purpose, nothing, but that little jump in his walk and the round hips – maybe _that_ was only his imagination, but still a sight to behold.

Oh, the things he could do to the little triple changer and all he would need to do was keep his "brothers" busy for a moment ... well, and find them first of course, but that shouldn't be a problem. He was Lord Megatron after all and he always got what he wanted.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

To keep it short: my beta is currently really busy and while I'm grateful for his help and especially his data about proper Blitzwing speach I don't think I should let you wait any longer for the last chapters. So enjoy and leave a comment now and then ;)

WARNING  
Contains mentioning of incest, triangle-relationship and robot sex in general  
Don't like, don't read, don't tell.

XXXXX

A startled yelp made Optimus run into the med bay, only to stop in his tracks when he saw the cause of it. He wasn't sure whenever or not the crazier-than-the-others Blitzwing glued to Ratchet's side was an attack or just plain hilarious, but the constantly repeated "zank you" made him settle for the latter.

"Stop starring. Get him off!"

"Actually I'm tempted to join him. Ve are forever in your dept, medic."

"You don't own me nothing. I just did my job, but so help me, if he doesn't let go right now I will show you just how fast I can disable mechs again!"

Seeing no reason to doubt the old mech's words Icy approached him carefully and tried to convince his brother to let go of the nice medic, only to suddenly have the assumed to be youngest of them suddenly glued to his own chassis.

Well, they had had good reasons to call him "Random" after all.

"Random, let go or I vill hit you. Do you vant that?"

"No."

"No, you von't let go, or no, you don't vant me to hit you?"

"You von't hit me anyway."

"Fine, but don't you zink Hothead vill feel left out?"

Random looked from one brother to the next and the red-faced (ex-)Decepticon barely had the time to look dreadful, when Random hugged him next, this time obviously planning to stay where he was.

"Zankz a lot, Icy" the apparently oldest brother growled, but didn't seem to mind half as much as he tried to make them believe. None of them could remember a time when Random hadn't been damaged and they were _very_ glad to finally be free of that worry. Not that the reality of it had actually sunken in already, but the effect was enough to keep his temper form flaring up.

"You three, go and get some rest" Ratchet ordered, trying to regain his composure, but what had been seen couldn't be unseen and Prime could only just so stifle a rather undignified giggle.

"And vhere are ve supposed to rest?"

"We have enough free rooms. Prowl will show you one" Optimus replied, stopping the bypassing ninja-bot. Prowl didn't like the order one bit, and briefly it showed on his face, but when Ratchet asked the Prime to stay behind for a talk he didn't mind so much anymore. When the medic used this tone it was always best to be somewhere else.

This new development surprised Icy, but he didn't say anything and just followed. It seemed as if they weren't going to be locked up, so he wouldn't complain. All he wanted right now was to get his brothers into safety and recharge and, strange as it was, at the moment they were safest with the Autobots. It was after all commonly known that they were threatening their prisoners far better than Megatron his own followers – something the silver warlord had time and time again pointed out as weakness, but no matter what it was, it certainly worked in their favour now.

And it was definitely a good thing the Autobot "base" was an old warehouse, far better than a cave. To have instead of tons of stone just an easily destroyable human construction over your head, that still served just fine to keep the weather outside was really a relieve. The fabrics they were presented as beds, on the other hand, were less appealing, but all in all this resembled more a vacation than anything else.

"Do yourself a favour and stay in here" Prowl suggested calmly and then left, not bothering to lock the door. It wouldn't have been more than an empty gesture anyway and he was of the opinion, that people were much more complying when they had a choice.

"So ... ve're gonna stay here now, yez?" Random asked, his grin splitting his face in two.

"For now" the blue faced brother replied, unsure what else to say. The medic had said Random was fully repaired and he had no reason to lie to them, so technically they had no reason to stay, but on the other hand had they nowhere else to go either and would need time to get used to this new situation. At least he would. Random obviously already acclimated himself already and was darting through the pretty much empty room like some over grown rubber ball, before he finally settled with pushing their "beds" together, proving once again that he wasn't as childish as his behaviour let on. He choose a strategically good place, furthest from the small windows, against the most stable walls and close enough to the door to get out fast in case of an emergency. As triple-changers they were partly cursed with seeker instincts, but they knew from experience that their first reaction was to fight or run, not fly. Of course, in this human building all that was relatively, but it was the thought that counted.

"Stop zat zinking and lay down" Hothead grumped, pulling, or rather pushing his brother out of his thoughts and down onto their nest. Some shuffling later Random was laying in the middle, Icy pressed against a wall and Hothead had pretty much wrapped himself around them. They had forgotten how much bigger than them he was, and stronger. If he wanted them to stay down they had little choice.

"Rest."

It wasn't really an order; it was just the way he cared. They were all very different, indeed, but they were brothers and they were together. Everything else was second rated.

XXXXX

Getting used to having the Blitzwings around was awkward at best, but who spared Ratchet a glaze knew instantly that he wouldn't back down on his decision to keep them around and Optimus was far too inexperienced to stand up to the old medic.

Why exactly he wanted to do this was unknown to most and all Bumblebee's bold question got him was a wrench to the helm and an "I have my reasons". Prime knew, but if he'd have the choice he'd rather stay obvious to the knowledge that the Blitzwing brothers would have ended up as guinea pigs at best, if they wouldn't have joined Megatron. He could understand the medic felt the need to do something so he could pretend it wouldn't have been like that. There was no need to force the others to lie awake and ponder about how righteous their cause really was. He didn't doubt that stopping Megatron was the right thing to do, but were they really so much better?

Well, at least Hothead, Icy and Random – the beating Bumblebee had gotten was deserved, if a bit execrated – were … happy was probably the wrong word, but close enough. Random had discovered he liked videogames and thus was comparably fast accepted by Sari and Bumblebee, while Hothead surprised with a notable appreciation of art. He was, to Bulkhead's misery, very direct and insensitive in his criticism, but also constructive. To see them talking was definitely the strangest part about the whole thing. That Prowl willingly taught Icy how to meditate properly was absolutely boring in comparison, although the two mechs in question would have begged to differ. Even if not as "entertaining" it certainly was still difficult.

The ninja-bot had been very suspicious when the calmest of the brothers had joined him for meditation, expecting the other to search for the all-spark fragments, but he didn't. Icy just sat down opposite of him and imitated his posture and, when he noticed it, the rhythm of his intakes. He didn't do it for enlightenment, or to become one with the universe or anything alike. One could say he maybe wanted to become one with himself, but the simple truth was that the blue-faced brother needed to think about a lot things and figured the best way to do this was in silence and peace and the most quiet and peaceful place was within what he hadn't known to be Prowl's private quarters – the large organic structure called "tree" had been very irritating, as had the lack of furniture – and by the time he realised his mistake the black and golden mech was already comfortable enough to allow him to stay. He was still weary and would be for a while, but willing to take the risk for an insight he was sure the others, safe Ratchet, who seemed to have adopted the triplets, had no access to, especially for the fact that, however strange this was for them, for the former Decepticons it was much worse.

They had been combined for so long more often than not did they finish each other sentences, even when they were in opposite room of the old manufacture building. It was a bit creepy, especially since they didn't notice unless someone told them. Being able to feel each other without being physically connected also had to be very irritating when you didn't know where that bond came from in the first place.

Considering that the Autobots weren't much surprised to find out they were in fact very intimate with each other, once settled. Sari on the other hand was surprised, very much so. In fact, it could be called shocked, but more because of the combination of "giant alien robots" and "sex". Other humans, she noted sober, would have a lot more and different things to say about that.

Her explanation involved words like "gay", "incest" and "orgy" and although spoken calmly by her those were obviously very negative things. Personally she could see that they were different races and all that, but there was no telling how the other humans would react.

"Then it is probably best when we keep this secret" Prime suggested, much to the brother's disgruntlement, but on the other hand didn't at least Hothead mind this development much. The less the humans knew about them, the less they could use against them and the largest brother was nothing if not protective.

Still, no amount of secrecy could have protected them from Megatron.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

So, and that's the last chapter.

I don't know what to say, other than yes, I couldn't help but make Starscream a bit of a drama queen and I know he's pretty OOC, but he has his reasons. And I don't particularly care about the open end. The series don't really have an end either after all.

Yeah, so, hope you liked it at least a bit and, well, leave a comment, please.

XXXXXX

In the end the Autobots had to say that it was kind of their own fault. They had never asked why exactly the Blitzwing triplets had broken ties with Megatron, not even after the huge argument the brothers had had about whenever they should stay on earth or if it would be best to not just leave the planet, but the solar system. It had come up when the Autobots had admitted after two weeks, that they wouldn't actually throw the former Decepticon out unless actually given a very good reason to and in the end the triplets had decided to stay.

A few days later they revealed the location of the Decepticon base so they could free Sari's father.

Really, they should have become suspicious when Icy flat out refused to let any of his brothers go anywhere near that place, only to later have a shouting match with Hothead about who would stay behind with Random, especially since, considering the wording, the actual chore seemed to be to leave.

In the end Hothead won that argument, or did he lose? It was hard to tell, but with a terrible mood he led Optimus, Prowl, Bumblebee and Bulkhead to the mine, all the while demanding to hurry. He didn't particular care about that human, merely wished to somehow repay the kindness shown to them, but that didn't mean he would stay away from his brothers for longer than necessary.

Considering it was supposed to be the base of a warlord it was surprisingly easy to get inside. No guard at the only entrance, no one in the halls, in fact, the only one in the whole base was Starscream and they only knew that much because he threw something – and really, that was all that could be said about the object – at them and demanded silence. Of course he didn't know where everyone was – and why should he care anyway – and it really shouldn't be too much asked for to let a poor overworked flier rest in peace on his one free day. Who could tell when he would be granted the next one.

That of course was just a summary of the rather impressive rant the seeker let loose on them before retreating back into "his" part of the mine, obviously not at all interested in why the Autobots and defectors were within the base. If he would be leader, well then that would have been a whole different matter, but if the old bin head was so desperate to keep his job he should slagging well come and deal with the intruders himself.

"When had the screeching one become so scary?" Bumblebee whispered with wide optics. It had been a really impressive rant, only matched maybe by Ratchet when he was especially worked up about a "stupid stunt" and the following injury.

"He'z not scary, just a vhinny sissy."

"I HEARD THAT!"

" ... We better just get this over fast."

It _was_ actually comparably fast that they found Isaac Sumdac, especially since Megatron hadn't bothered to hide him anywhere. It was as if he thought the Blitzwings wouldn't reveal the location of the base, but that was impossible. Megatron was everything, but certainly not stupid. It didn't make sense, but at least Sari's dad was fine and very relieved to see them.

"Optimus Prime, I'm so glad to see you. How is Sari?"

"Very worried for you, Mr Sumdac. I won't say it was easy, but she is as well as can be."

"And she will be even better when we brought you back" Bumblebee added and opened the large bowl like structure Megatron kept the chubby little man in. He had to swallow a comment about "goldfish glass", but if Sari would have gotten to hear that she would probably be incredible mad and that wasn't worth it.

"Yes, yes, I can't wait to see her again, but we really should hurry."

"That's what I'm talking about" Hothead grumbled and obviously Mr Sumdac only now noticed the triple changer.

"Oh, that is not good. Unless you have your brothers with you that is absolutely _not_ good."

Hothead was not the brightest of his brothers, even he would admit that, but this he could definitely solve. It were after all just two questions open: where should he be and where was Megatron, and the answer to both was the same: with his brothers.

Naturally Hothead didn't wait for the Autobots, as they requested, or heeded Starscream's repeated demands for silence. He did however curse his decision to choose the tank, but luckily Icy had insisted that they all three got those antigravity boots installed. They didn't provide as much speed as jet turbines, but were still better than a tank in a forest. The thought that no matter how fast he was he just _couldn't_ return to his brothers in time hung like a dark cloud over him and doubled his speed.

The sight that greeted him upon returning to the warehouse would have made anyone else freeze up. Ratchet was trapped under rubbles and cursing to the best of his abilities, Icy was slummed together against a wall, battered and broken after defending his youngest brother for a long as he could before Megatron had knocked him out, and the silver mech was holding the begging and crying Random up effortlessly and was again going for his spark. Fortunately Hothead wasn't anyone else, so instead of freezing up he launched himself against the warlord, his full weight on the other's arms.

Megatron certainly wasn't a weakling, but combined with the surprise he led go of Random and stepped back. The landing was rather ungraceful and the youngest of the brother instantly curled together into a thigh ball, but Hothead had no time to care for that. First he had to get rid of the silver mech, then free Ratchet, so the medic could help Icy and then he could comfort Random. That was the maximum of planning he could do, but it would be sufficient. Drawing the whole thing out until the Autobots arrived would have probably been a good idea, too, but he couldn't think of everything. That was usually Icy's job.

"Stay away from my botherz!" he demanded and again attacked, but the last time he really had only "won" because Megatron had been too surprised. Now however was the warlord ready and beat the other back in a matter of seconds.

Instantly Hothead jumped back between Random and their former leader.

"I just want him, so how about you take that one and leave me the useless cutie?"

"Never!"

"I think you misunderstood. This was not an offer for negotiation" Megatron corrected unimpressed, raised his fusion canon and pointed it at Icy.

This time the red-faced Blitzwing brother did froze in his motions and just starred in shock. In his current condition a hit with that weapon would be lethal for his brother and he wasn't fast enough to do anything about it, but saving Icy would mean giving up Random to whatever that perverted mech had in store for him.

"I know you are not the smartest mech, so I'll give you a moment to think it over, but don't test my patience for too long."

That offer wasn't anything but mockery. It was impossible for Hothead to ever make a decision and in the end it wouldn't change the outcome at all, or so Megatron thought. With satisfaction he watched the broadest Blitzwing look distressed from him to his calmer personality and back again, but too his disappointment ended the show soon, when the aggressive one became determined once again.

"Frag you."

"No, thank you, but I will let him know you approved" Megatron grinned and then turned to put an end to the calculating Blitzwing – a pity, really. His "voice of reason" had always been much more bearable than Starscream's – only to find his victim gone.

"What the ... ?"

"That is why you will never win, Megatron."

The warlord turned around in time to see Prime getting ready for battle, while the black cyber-ninja und his comrade brought his bait out of fire range and the yellow youngster freed the medic.

"Because we take care of our own!"

After that the battle was over fast. Outnumbered so vastly Megatron had to admit defeat and retreat under curses.

XXX

"I told you this would happen" Starscream huffed when Megatron returned to the mine and let himself fall into his throne. The seeker continued to bitch, but got his own personal first aid kit and started to threat the warlord's wounds, never once complaining about the task itself, but pretty much about everything else.

"I told you it was a stupid idea, but no, you had to go after that brat. Why should you listen to me? After all am I just your slagging second and it's not as if I actually know what I'm talking about. The Autobots were here and took that human, by the way, but you obviously already found out, oh mighty Megatron."

"And you didn't saw fit to stop them?"

"Why should I? You gave me a free day, for the first time in vorns I might add, so I wouldn't get in the way of your little hunt, which just serves to prove me right. You are stupid and unfit to be leader, but of course you had to send everyone away and since nobody listens to me they will just keep on following you like ... the humans have such a fitting term for it, what was it again? Ah, yes, like sheep to slaughter."

"Why, Starscream, one would be tempted to think you are jealous of Blitzwing" Megatron chuckled, for once not bothered by the seekers lack of respect. He _had_ after all given him free today and his insubordination was only vocal, while he still remained kneeling in his lab and did a considerable good job for a self thought medic.

"You wish."

Yes, his second truly was a strange creature, but that didn't mean he would break with their own little tradition and actually listen to Starscream and give up his chase. Especially not since the Blitzwings would stay with the Autobots from what he had been able to gather before that stupid ninja-bot had found and destroyed the little listening device he had left there. Megatron had failed, this time, but he _would_ try again. Now the Autobots had just two things he wanted.

**END**


End file.
